(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for checking printed condition, that is, missing print or shear in printing, (mis-registration), of multicolor printed sheet matters, and more particularly to an apparatus for checking printed condition of multicolor printed sheet matters in which a check mark is particularly provided on a corner of each printed matter to be checked which is turned over by a counting machine and upon the turning over, is scanned to process a signal obtained by the scanning with a computer system and to inspect printed condition of matters to be checked.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, inspection of printed condition of multicolor printed sheet matters has been performed by various methods such as checks by register mark that check with turning over by hand printed sheet matters piled suitably after printing.
For this, the conventional inspection method is not efficient and is unreliable. In addition, personnel expenses increase and further, cost-reduction of the printed matters is prevented.
Although there has been developed in the prior art an apparatus for automatically processing such an inspection through the intermediary of electro-optical means, it has not been apparatus such that the printed matters can be positively checked one by one at high speed and so that it is easy in checking work and is wide in its application.